


extra settings.

by AFallenStar



Series: sharing five [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fandom Bicycle, Female Solo, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenStar/pseuds/AFallenStar
Summary: Somehow, that reminds her of them too. So much direct attention it borders on painful... yet she wouldn't give it up for the entire world.Or, in which Five is thoroughly loved by her whole 'family'.(So apparently this is now the start of a series since I'm working on another. Consider this the short and sweet appetizer, I guess?)





	extra settings.

**Author's Note:**

> Five is stated as being sixteen, so please keep in mind the 'underage' warning here. I wrote this at 3am on my phone. It's the first fanfic I've written in at least five years. I don't know what this says about me, but I'm deeply and appropriately ashamed. I swear I love them as a family without anything sexual involved too. But this is definitely pure sin.
> 
> Editing to add: I've been working on another fic in this universe of sin, one that... I'm trying to make more *detailed* so it's less ficlet than this little one is. (Still pretty much PWP though, honestly.) Anyway, because of that, it's taking a little longer.

One likes to go slow with her. Prolonged foreplay, laying her back on his bed and touching her everywhere. He doesn't kiss her, but boy does he touch. He touches and moves against her until they're both wound up and desperate for it. He makes Five cry in the best way, makes her beg and then shushes her with gentle, quiet reassurance. Then slides into her just as slow as anything. She clings to him tight and he presses hard against her like he's pinning her down, but moves so sweet and slow, rocks his hips in deep and steady. Leaves her shivering.

He can usually make Five come at least three times before he's finished with her, and she's still in tears by the time they're through. One doesn't kiss her mouth, ever, but he will and does kiss the tears from her cheeks.

Most of the time he lets her stay and sleep afterward. He'll even cuddle her if they've both had a rough day. But she finds it's best to always ask him if she can sleep there rather than assume it's okay. Sometimes she can read the guilt on his face and then she doesn't even have to ask. She leaves quietly but not before kissing his cheek and whispering "thanks," and "sweet dreams."

\--

Two likes to talk with her. She always asks her what she wants, what feels good, what is she in the mood for. Five gets embarrassed sometimes, and Two tells her if she's too embarrassed to talk about it then she's certainly not ready to be doing it. That usually prods Five into action.

Two will touch her directly but doesn't like it when Five tries to do the same. They can move together, provide friction for each other with or without layers, but the instant Five's hand drifts between Two's legs, she gets a firm "No" in response. Five's not sure why, but she doesn't ask.

The first time ever that Five has penetrative sex (that she can remember, anyway), Two's the one who takes her. There's a high-tech vibrator she takes from the vault and puts in a strap-on that makes it all feel just as good for her as it does for Five. She starts off gentle but by the end, after they've come a few times, she's taking her hard and fast, with pounding thrusts. She's telling her "that's my girl, you can take it, that's it" the whole time, and Five just whimpers "yes, yes, yes" over and over again until they both collapse from exhaustion.

When Five is sore all over the next day, they decide to keep that particular activity between them to special occasions only. Five's allowed to give Two pleasure with the vibrator from then on though, but Two is still cautious about Five fingering her or stimulating her clitoris directly. If Five asks, Two immediately distracts her. But Five can't complain.

Spending the night in Two's bed is much rarer than falling asleep in One's, but Two always walks her back to her own room, gives her kisses and sometimes tucks her in. It's sweet in its own way and Five kind of loves it.

\--

Three likes to spank her. Five likes it too. They discovered that on accident once while being playful together and it rather spiralled from there. They rarely have penetrative sex; Three is pretty big and it takes some working Five up to taking him. Instead he spanks her until she's flushed, panting and shaking, then fucks her with thick fingers until she comes. She doesn't point out that it's generous of him to let her come first, but rather thanks him in silence by blowing him instead.

They don't get sweet with each other, it's not really their style. Playful and a little kinky? Yes. But sweet? Not so much.

Maybe more than a little kinky. One night Three ties her down and eats her out until his jaw is aching and she's crying. Fucking her with his cock is easy after that: she's pliant and exhausted but he spanks her while he takes her and her tired muscles squeeze around him anyway. It's so good she's seeing stars and drooling by the end of it. Three laughs and pats her sore, red cheeks before dressing her and hefting her over his shoulder to take back to her room. He brings her water in bed and ruffles her hair, then fiddles with her projects on her desk and asks her light questions about crap until she either gets annoyed or falls asleep. Whichever comes first.

\--

Four enjoys it when she rides him. Cowgirl or reverse cowgirl, both have their merits, and either way he gets to watch her bounce on his cock with honest and unbridled enthusiasm. He tells her it's an amazing sight to behold and she can't help but flush at that sort of praise from him. He plays with her nipples until they're sore and she's surprised at how much she likes the fact that they're sensitive the next day. They make out hard and sloppy, and Five lets him absolutely dominate her mouth because he makes it feel so good. She has half a mind to ask him if he exercises his tongue too before realizing how ridiculous that sounds and refocusing on making him groan the way she likes.

Four introduces her to anal for the first time, and there's another surprise: she likes it. He trains her gradually to take his cock in her ass, showing as much patience as he does during their defense and weapons training. It's not until she's a hundred percent sure she's ready that he finally fucks her like that, and she comes without a single touch to her clit, so hard her entire world shakes and all she can say afterward is "wow." Four agrees with a smirk.

It really is Four who surprises her the most, because he lets her fall asleep in his bed. He rarely cuddles, but he'll stroke her hair while she drifts off, and if she wakes up in the middle of the night she often finds him asleep on the couch.

\--

Six only involves himself with her by talking to her, telling her what to do and watching her do it, rather than touching her. He still gets off on it, they both do. Especially when Five lets slip a "daddy" or two.

And Six is the one who starts that in the first place, without warning one day, asking her if she's going to come for daddy. They both come quick and hard after that, shuddering and trying to draw out their orgasms for as long as possible, just a few more seconds, because it felt so good. It becomes something they like to surprise each other with from there on out.

It's not until after they've both come that Six finally touches her. And he touches her like she's made of porcelain, like she's sweet and delicate. He washes her with care in the shower, brushes her hair while she taps on her computer. When they're in bed together, he holds her close and gives her the most chaste of kisses, rubs her stomach or her back until she falls asleep. He's always there when she wakes up in the morning too, but leaves quickly after that with a smile, an "up and at 'em," and a "see you at breakfast."

She suspects he probably feels guilty about what they do together, like One does, considering the way he goes about it and the fact that they never talk about it directly except in the midst of it. Never outside the bedroom, unlike with the others. But besides these little hints, he never lets his guilt show around her.

\--

Android doesn't have any personal experience with human sexuality, but she enjoys observing and learning, especially about her crew who she loves so much. So she asks Five questions, not just about herself but about each of the other crew members as well. About what they do together. And sometimes Five gets embarrassed and wants to brush it off, but finds herself looking at Android and the expectant expression on her face and always ends up divulging anyway.

Android is like a mix of best friend and sentient diary for Five. She really can tell her anything and everything. It seems somewhat natural then when Android takes that step from just asking questions to wanting to be shown things.

They explore together, and Five finds that it's just fun and low pressure. Sometimes she ends up in a fit of giggles, but even then her friend doesn't really seem to mind. Android has no expectations of her, but takes her as she is. They get to be curious about things together. It becomes a comfortable reprieve from all the others.

\--

And then... sometimes Five's left to her own devices, quite literally. When her crew leaves her behind and she can't concentrate on anything until she comes, she goes for a vibrator she enhanced herself with her electrical knowledge. She'd given it extra settings, and the way her pleasure builds differently with each one reminds her of being with each different member of her found family.

Two's is the most intense and is usually the one she ends on, which is almost unfortunate given how sensitive she is after she comes, the sudden overstimulation right after always borders on painful.

Somehow, that reminds her of them too. So much direct attention it borders on painful... yet she wouldn't give it up for the entire world.


End file.
